Duitse aanval op Nederland in 1940
De Duitse aanval op Nederland in de meidagen van 1940 begon op 10 mei en betekende voor Nederland het begin van de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Het Nederlandse leger legde op 14 mei de wapens neer (behalve in Zeeland), en capituleerde op woensdagmorgen 15 mei, waarna de Duitse bezetting volgde. Duitsland viel gelijktijdig ook Luxemburg en België binnen als onderdeel van het plan Fall Gelb. Strategische redenen Reeds in de Eerste Wereldoorlog probeerde Duitsland het Schlieffenplan uit te voeren. Dit plan behelsde een omtrekkende beweging door België om een aanval op Frankrijk uit te voeren. In de Eerste Wereldoorlog mislukte dit plan door verschillende oorzaken. Hierover bestaat onder militaire historici verschil van mening. Sommigen achtten het plan te ambitieus, anderen meenden dat het Duitse leger in de Eerste Wereldoorlog te weinig mobiel was voor een dergelijk plan. Hitler meende dat ook de beperkte doorgang door België een knelpunt was. Hij besloot daarom dat ook het gebied van Nederlands Zuid-Limburg noodzakelijk bij de aanval betrokken moest worden. Dat dit een schending van de Nederlandse neutraliteit noodzakelijk maakte, was jammer maar niet meer dan dat ('Wanneer we de oorlog gewonnen hebben, vraagt niemand daar meer naar'). Men ging daarbij voorbij aan de gevolgen buiten Europa. Immers het nog neutrale Nederlands-Indië was een belangrijke bron van olie voor de Japanse oorlog tegen China. (De latere, gezamenlijke olieboycot met Engeland en de Verenigde Staten bracht Japan tot zijn aanval op Pearl Harbor en de verovering van Nederlands-Indië.) In het algemene beeld van de aanval op Frankrijk was Nederland slechts een nevenoperatie. De enige reden dat Duitsland toch een tamelijk forse legermacht tegen Nederland in het veld bracht, was dat het niet het risico wilde lopen dat een omvangrijke Britse interventiemacht in Nederland zou landen en vanuit Nederland het Duitse Ruhrgebied zou bedreigen. Het aanvalsplan Het algemene Duitse aanvalsplan was verdeeld over drie legergroepen. Legergroep C onder Wilhelm von Leeb bleef gelegerd tegenover de Franse Maginotlinie. Legergroep B onder Fedor von Bock bestond uit twee legers. Georg von Küchlers 18e leger, waaronder een pantserdivisie en luchtlandingssteun, zou Nederland aanvallen. Reichenaus 6e leger, met twee pantserdivisies, zou over de Belgische vlakte oprukken. Het sterkst was legergroep A onder Gerd von Rundstedt. Deze legergroep bestond uit Kluges 4e leger, Lists 12e leger, Ernst Busch' 16e leger, en Maximilian von Weichs' 2e leger. Deze legergroep telde anderhalf miljoen man en 1200 tanks. Het Franse leger telde 2.200.000 man. Voor de aanval op Nederland werden ingezet: generaal Von Küchlers 18e leger, versterkt met de 9e pantserdivisie, een SS-divisie en een SS-regiment. Dit leger was verdeeld in twee korpsen plus een versterkte cavaleriedivisie. Het 10e korps, twee infanteriedivisies versterkt met twee SS-regimenten, had tot taak door Gelderland de Nederlandse hoofdverdediging bij de Grebbelinie aan te vallen. Het 26e korps (twee infanteriedivisies, twee reserve-infanteriedivisies, twee SS-regimenten en een pantserdivisie), zou door Noord-Brabant aanvallen en met de infanteriedivisies door de Peel-Raamstelling breken, waarna het met de 9e pantserdivisie voorop over de Moerdijkbrug naar Den Haag zou oprukken. Generaal Kurt Student zou met de 7e Flieger Division (parachutisten en luchtlandingstroepen) de Moerdijkbruggen en de bruggen bij Dordrecht en Rotterdam bezetten. Generaal Von Sponeck landde met de 22e luchtlandingsdivisie bij Den Haag. De 1e cavaleriedivisie zou Noord-Nederland (Groningen, Friesland) voor haar rekening nemen. Het Duitse 6e Leger (vier legerkorpsen) nam tevens deel aan de slagen langs de Maas en de Peel-Raamstelling en boog daarna geleidelijk aan af naar België. Spionage Voorafgaande aan de Duitse inval voerde het Duitse Rijk de spionage fors op. Ten gevolge hiervan kon bijvoorbeeld bij de inval de commandant van de 207e infanteriedivisie beschikken over een gedetailleerde kaart van de Grebbeberg, met mijnenvelden, commandoposten, kazematten en inundaties. Ook de commandanten van de Slag om Den Haag beschikten over uitmuntende kaarten van de stad, compleet met locaties van het Koninklijk Huis en de voornaamste verdedigingsposten. Spionage vond bijvoorbeeld plaats door de Duitse kapitein Kriebel, die op 23 februari 1940 per trein in Den Haag arriveerde, en van hieruit per auto de Grebbeberg verkende. Majoor Mantey en Generaal-Majoor Zickwolf, de commandant van de Duitse 227e divisie, behoorden eveneens tot de vroegtijdige 'bezoekers' van Nederland. Voor het verkennen van de Grebbelinie maakten de Duitsers dankbaar gebruik van de uitkijktoren in Ouwehands dierenpark. Toen minister-president De Geer op de spionage gewezen werd, achtte hij de economische betekenis van de openstelling van de toren belangrijker dan mogelijke risico's voor de staatsveiligheid.http://www.grebbeberg.nl/bibliotheek/data/art00071.html Ook op andere plaatsen gaven economische motieven vaak de doorslag. Zo werden bij de Grebbelinie en bij andere stellingen verzoeken tot het kappen van bomen afgewezen, omdat dit tot hoge schadeclaims van boeren zou kunnen leiden. Vooravond In augustus 1939 werd Nederland gemobiliseerd. Op vitale punten waren bunkers gebouwd; daarmee was Nederland voldoende voorbereid, meende men. Men realiseerde zich niet dat de gemobiliseerde troepen sinds de mobilisatie vooral de eigen stellingen hadden gebouwd. Ze waren als grondwerker actief geweest, maar niet getraind als soldaat. Geruchten over de smokkel van Nederlandse militaire uniformen naar Duitsland brachten de Nederlandse regering niet in paniek. Nederland kende immers toch al honderd jaar vrede? En in de Eerste Wereldoorlog was het land toch ook neutraal gebleven? Ook toen er steeds meer krantenberichten opdoken over het samentrekken van Duitse troepen aan de Nederlandse grens, werden deze berichten door minister-president De Geer genegeerd. Een waarschuwing van de Nederlandse spionagedienst, dat Duitsland begin mei Nederland zou aanvallen, werd door de regering 'niet betrouwbaar' geacht. In de periode 1937 - mei 1940 wist het Ministerie van Oorlog nog een aanzienlijke uitbreiding van de materiële sterkte van het leger te bewerkstelligen. Zo werd met name modern 47 mm anti-tankgeschut en modern luchtafweergeschut aangeschaft, en werden 39 moderne pantserwagens in de bewapening opgenomen. Het leger had echter een groot tekort aan moderne artillerie, voldoende en moderne machinegeweren, voldoende mortieren en vooral verbindingsmiddelen. Hierdoor kon men de helft van het leger niet in divisieverband opstellen omdat de artillerie daarvoor ontbrak. Het bewapeningsniveau was dat van een leger uit 1900. Ook de Militaire Luchtvaart kreeg nog een zeventigtal moderne toestellen (Fokker T V, Fokker G1 en Fokker D 21) in de laatste jaren voor de oorlog. De uitgaven werden echter beperkt gehouden en tevens ondervond men veel problemen met het onderbrengen van de opdrachten omdat de hele wereld aan het herbewapenen was en Nederland maar weinig inheemse defensie-industrie bezat. Grondstoffen waren daarnaast ook vaak schaars. Sommige wapenorders werden geplaatst bij Krupp in Duitsland. Hoewel de Duitse regering deze orders aanvankelijk had goedgekeurd werd (achteraf om voor de hand liggende redenen) nooit geleverd en hielden de Duitsers de Nederlanders voortdurend aan het lijntje. Uiteindelijk, toen het te laat was om nog bij andere landen wapens te bestellen, trokken de nazi's in de Duitse regering de stekker eruit. Privé-initiatieven kwamen ook van de grond: onder andere in Leeuwarden, Delft en Den Haag werd op privé- of bedrijfsinitiatief luchtafweergeschut in Zwitserland aangekocht en geplaatst. Deze onderdelen werden door de Vrijwillige Luchtafweer Dienst bezet. Op 9 november werden in het Venlo-incident twee Britse geheime agenten op Nederlands grondgebied gevangen genomen door de Gestapo. Hierbij kwam de Nederlandse luitenant Dirk Klop om het leven. Majoor Sas, militair attaché in Berlijn, liet weten dat Adolf Hitler op 12 november 1939 een aanval op Nederland wilde laten uitvoeren. Zijn berichten werden vol ongeloof ontvangen. Slechts na persoonlijke inzet van koningin Wilhelmina werd op 9 en 10 november het gebied voor de Grebbelinie onder water gezet. 2.000 mensen werden geëvacueerd. Toen 12 november voorbij ging zonder inval, keerde de rust snel terug. Op 10 januari 1940 maakte een Duits militair vliegtuigje een noodlanding bij Maasmechelen (België). De inzittenden probeerden in paniek papieren te verbranden; deze papieren bevatten het plan Fall Gelb, het Duits offensief tegen Frankrijk, België en Nederland. De Nederlandse inlichtingendienst veronderstelde dat deze manoeuvre een misleiding was. De inlichtingenbron van majoor Sas was kolonel Hans Oster, werkzaam bij de Duitse spionagedienst Abwehr. Toen Hitler de planning van Fall Gelb wijzigde, gaf Oster verschillende malen nieuwe data door. De opeenvolgende wijzigingen van de datum veroorzaakten in politiek Den Haag steeds meer ongeloof. Toen Sas dan ook op 9 mei meldde: morgenvroeg bij het aanbreken van de dag, was er vrijwel niemand meer die hem geloofde. Desondanks werden alle buitenverdedigingen in de hoogste staat van paraatheid gebracht. Helaas niet de binnenverdediging in en langs Vesting Holland. Toch bleef Nederland in die dagen niet helemaal achteloos. Toen een Nederlandse KLM-vlieger in april rapporteerde hoe Duitse luchtlandingstroepen in april zich snel meester hadden gemaakt van Noorse en Deense vliegvelden, besloot de regering elk groot militair vliegveld (Schiphol, Ockenburg, Valkenburg, Ypenburg en Waalhaven) door een bataljon infanterie te laten bewaken. De regering stelde zich hierbij echter in op kleine luchtlandingen naar 'Noors en Deens model'. Het Nederlandse verdedigingsplan 400px|thumb|right|''Nederlandse verdedigingslinies in 1940'' De Nederlandse verdediging bestond uit 3 linies. De voorste linie bestond uit linies langs de IJssel en Maas, en de Wonsstelling. De hoofdverdediging bestond uit de stelling Kornwerderzand (Afsluitdijk) en de Grebbelinie, die van het IJsselmeer tot de Rijn liep. Hier ging de Grebbelinie via de grote rivieren en de Betuwestelling over in de zuidelijke hoofdverdediging Peel-Raamstelling. De Grebbelinie was relatief nieuw. Toen op 6 februari de 63-jarige luitenant-generaal Henri Winkelman generaal Reijnders opvolgde als opperbevelhebber van de Nederlandse strijdkrachten (Reijnders had een conflict met zowel minister Dijxhoorn van Oorlog als met minister-president De Geer), concludeerde Winkelman dat de Nieuwe Hollandse Waterlinie te dicht bij Amsterdam en Utrecht lag om deze steden goed te kunnen verdedigen. Hij legde daarom de nadruk op de Grebbelinie. In het verlengde van de Grebbelinie liep de Betuwelinie die in Noord-Brabant werd voortgezet als Peel-Raamstelling, meestal kortweg Peellinie genoemd. De Vesting Holland, achter genoemde Hollandse waterlinie, vormde de laatste terugvalmogelijkheid. Deze linie beschermde alleen het hart van Holland met de grote bevolkingscentra. Het zuiden van de Vesting Holland werd begrensd en verdedigd langs de grote rivieren. Hier liepen de stellingen langs de Linge, Waal, Maas en Merwede. Bij Moerdijk was een stelling ten zuiden en noorden van de bruggen voorbereid. In de provincie Zeeland werd alleen het hoofdeiland Zuid-Beveland/Walcheren met een linie versterkt. Voorste linie was hier de Bathstelling met hoofdweerstand langs de Zanddijkstelling. De nacht van 9 op 10 mei Op X-Zeit, om 05.35 uur Duitse tijd (03.55 uur Nederlandse tijd) begon de Duitse invasie. Zes pantsertreinen overschreden de Duits-Nederlandse grens. Tegelijkertijd vlogen grote eskaders van de Luftwaffe over Nederland. Nederland kende toen nog de Amsterdamse tijd, d.w.z. twintig minuten later dan Greenwich, bovendien gold in Nederland geen zomertijd. Dientengevolge was er een tijdsverschil van één uur en 40 minuten tussen Nederland en Duitsland. Om 3.50 uur Nederlandse tijd meldde kolonel Van Alphen, de sous-chef van de Staf van de Landmacht aan de Opperbevelhebber der Land- en Zeemacht generaal Winkelman: "Grensoverschrijding bij Kerkrade en Vaals." Het Luchtwachtbureau liet de Hilversumse radio melden dat "honderden vreemde vliegtuigen van onbekende nationaliteit de oostgrens passeren in westelijke richting". In Den Haag stond minister van Defensie Dijxhoorn om vier uur net op het punt het Luchtwachtbureau te verzoeken "op te houden paniek te zaaien", toen berichten uit andere bron de inval bevestigden. Duitse overvalpatrouilles, onderdeel van 'Batallions zur besonderen Verwendung', overschreden in nagemaakte Nederlandse Marechaussee-uniformen op diverse plaatsen de grens. De troepen hadden de opdracht de bruggen bij Westervoort, Doesburg, Zutphen en Deventer veilig te stellen, daarmee de IJssellinie slechtend, en zo een ongehinderde doorgang verschaffen naar de Grebbelinie. Ongeveer 15 Duitsers betraden de bruggen bij Westervoort en zochten naar ontstekingsleidingen om die onklaar te maken. Toen zijn wachtposten binnen waren, liet Adjudant Van Viersen, de brug ontploffen. De brugdelen stortten met de Duitse soldaten in de rivier. Dit gebeurde om 4:45 Nederlandse tijd. Even later werd de brug bij Deventer opgeblazen. 10 mei Toen de opeenvolgende berichten bij het Nederlandse oppercommando en de Nederlandse regering binnenkwamen, deelde het Algemeen Hoofdkwartier om 05.15 uur mee: "Van drie uur af hebben Duitsche troepen de grens overschreden. Vliegaanvallen zijn geprobeerd op enkele vliegvelden. Weermacht en afweer zijn paraat bevonden. Voor zover bekend zijn ten minste 70 Duitsche vliegtuigen neergehaald." De Duitse gezant overhandigde om 06.00 uur een verklaring, waarin de inzet van een geweldige troepenmacht werd aangekondigd. Duitsland garandeerde de staat van bezit in Europa en overzee indien verzet zou uitblijven. Zo niet, dan bestond er gevaar voor volledige vernietiging van land en staatsbestel. Als motivatie vermeldde men een dreigende inval van Frankrijk en het Verenigd Koninkrijk in België, Nederland en Luxemburg. In haar antwoord wees de regering de Duitse aanval verontwaardigd af en verklaarde dat Nederland geen enkele overeenkomst had gesloten of overwogen met welke natie dan ook. Nederland verklaarde dat het zich in oorlog beschouwde met het Duitse Rijk. De regering liet haar vertegenwoordigers in Parijs en Londen weten dat "aan ons land te verleenen bijstand welkom zal zijn". Op hun beurt lieten de Franse en Britse regeringen weten dat deze hulp zo mogelijk zou worden verleend. Nog diezelfde ochtend rukte het Franse 7e Leger onder Giraud op richting België en nederland. Koningin Wilhelmina richtte een proclamatie tot het Nederlandse volk: : Mijn Volk, : Nadat ons land met angstvallige nauwgezetheid al deze maanden een stipte neutraliteit had in acht genomen, en terwijl het geen ander voornemen had dan deze houding streng en consequent vol te houden, is in de afgeloopen nacht door de Duitsche weermacht zonder de minste waarschuwing een plotselinge aanval op ons gebied gedaan. Dit niettegenstaande de plechtige toezegging dat de neutraliteit van ons land zou worden ontzien, zoo lang wij haar zelf handhaafden. : Ik richt hierbij een vlammend protest tegen deze voorbeeldelooze schending van de goede trouw en aantasting van wat tusschen beschaafde staten behoorlijk is. Ik en Mijn regering zullen ook thans onze plicht doen. Doet gij den uwen, overal en in alle omstandigheden, ieder op de plaats waar hij is gesteld, met de uiterste waakzaamheid en met die innerlijke rust en overgave waartoe een rein geweten in staat stelt. : WILHELMINA '' De proclamatie werd 's avonds in alle dagbladen afgedrukt. Duitse burgers in Nederland kregen huisarrest. Het verspreiden van pamfletten werd verboden. De ministers van Buitenlandse Zaken en de minister van Koloniën vertrokken naar Londen voor overleg met de geallieerden. De Nederlandse regering bleek in deze eerste oorlogsdagen een meester in de selectieve informatievoorziening. Er werd slechts weinig concrete informatie aan de Nederlandse bevolking doorgegeven. Alles wat de Nieuwe Rotterdamsche Courant 's avonds kon melden, was dat de Duitsers met vier pantsertreinen waren binnengevallen. Een ervan was bij Venlo samen met de spoorbrug in de lucht gevlogen. Ook de andere drie zouden vernietigd zijn. Verder zouden 70 Duitse vliegtuigen zijn neergehaald. en daarbij zouden 1.000 para's op een dag zijn gedood. Er werd met geen woord gerept over de andere Duitse troepen. Ook zouden er "zwakke, in het binnenland gelande vijandelijke afdeelingen trachten zich te handhaven". De werkelijkheid was dat Duitsland in de grootste luchtlandingsoperatie uit de geschiedenis rond de residentie bijna 8.000 man aan de grond had gebracht rond Den Haag, Rotterdam en Moerdijk. Troepen die bovendien beter getraind waren - zie de slag om de residentie hierna. IJssel- en Maaslinie De IJssellinie en de Maaslinie vormden de eerste voorverdedigingslinie. Gebouwd in de periode 1936-1940, waren beide niet bedoeld als langdurige verdedigingslinie. De bijna 900 kazematten (bunkers) waren onvoldoende om de beide rivieren adequaat te verdedigen. Ook was er geen artillerie aanwezig. Verdedigd waren met name de rivierovergangen. Duitse troepen vielen in de vroege morgen aan bij Arnhem/Westervoort, Doesburg, Zutphen en Deventer, maar slaagden er niet in om de bruggen in handen te krijgen, ondanks de inzet van Duitse soldaten in Nederlandse uniformen. Wel lukte het de Duitsers om in korte tijd de Nederlandse verdediging uit te schakelen, waarna de eerste Duitse troepen reeds om 08.00 uur op de westelijke oever stonden bij Westervoort. Ook bij Zutphen wisten Duitse troepen na verloop van tijd de verdediging uit te schakelen en de IJssel over te steken. De bruggen over de Maas werden meestal opgeblazen voordat de Duitse troepen ze konden bezetten, met uitzondering van de brug bij Gennep. Deze brug viel in handen van Duitse commando's in Nederlandse uniformen (20 minuten na de inval - de commando's waren al op Nederlands grondgebied voor de feitelijke inval). Dit was de enige plaats waar een van de ingezette pantsertreinen de rivier kon oversteken. Deze trein kon toen ongehinderd door de achterliggende Peel-Raamstelling bij Mill doorrijden en hier een klein Duits bataljon in de rug van de stelling uitladen. Dit gebeurde binnen het eerste uur na de inval. De Maaslinie in zuidelijk Limburg werd overvallen door eenheden behorende bij de legergroep die in België moesten opereren. De troepen in zuidelijk Limburg vertraagden de Duitse opmars zo'n 24 uur, met name door de logistieke problematiek die ontstond door opgeblazen bruggen. Hierdoor konden de parachutisten die het Belgische fort Eben Emael en vier nabij gelegen bruggen hadden veroverd later dan voorzien ontzet worden. De Duitsers waren gedwongen met zwaar geschut de kleine kazematten aan de overkant van het Wilhelminakanaal en de Maas aan te vallen voordat stormtroepen de waterhindernissen konden oversteken. Hierbij werd ondanks de Duitse overmacht lang tegenstand geboden. Een speciale gemotoriseerde strijdmacht had als taak om Maastricht te overvallen, maar dankzij een tijdige waarschuwing werden alle Maastrichtse bruggen opgeblazen voor ze door de Duitsers bezet konden worden. Op de hoofdstraat richting de Servaasbrug werden enkele Duitse pantserwagens onschadelijk gemaakt door Nederlandse pantserbuksen, waarna de Nederlandse troepen moesten terugvallen op Belgisch grondgebied of capituleren en de Duitse divisies hun opmars door België voortzetten. De opmars naar de Afsluitdijk In het noorden van Nederland had de Duitse 1e cavaleriedivisie onder Generalmajor Kurt Feldt de taak om de Afsluitdijk in te nemen en te trachten scheepsruimte te vinden om het IJsselmeer over te steken. Een tweede doel was de controle te verkrijgen over de spuisluizen bij Kornwerderzand en Den Oever. Mocht het offensief tegen de Grebbelinie, respectievelijk de Nieuwe Hollandse Waterlinie, vastlopen, dan zou met deze sluizen de waterstand op het IJsselmeer kunnen worden verlaagd. Die verlaging zou zich na verloop van tijd voortzetten in de inundaties, die in belangrijke mate bepalend waren voor de verdedigende waarde van de genoemde linies. De versterkte 1e cavaleriedivisie telde 15.000 man en trok langzaam op. De 5 Nederlandse grensbataljons wisten de opmars enigszins te vertragen, vooral door het opblazen van honderden bruggen in de drie noordelijke provincies. De Nederlandse verdediging van de Afsluitdijk bestond uit 3 verdedigingspunten: de voorverdediging bij Wons (Friesland), het fort bij Kornwerderzand (enkele kilometers uit de Friese kust) en het fort bij Den Oever. De Wonsstelling tussen Zurich en Makkum bestond uit met zand bedekte houten bunkers. Luchtafweer ontbrak. De Duitse aanval op deze stelling begon op zondag 12 mei. Na een inleidend luchtbombardement volgde een beperkte artilleriebeschieting. De gevechten waren hier en daar hevig en duurde langer dan de Duitsers verwacht hadden. Twintig man Nederlandse troepen sneuvelden, driehonderd man werden krijgsgevangen gemaakt. De stelling bij Kornwerderzand was voor die tijd bijzonder sterk: de kazematten waren van beton (tot 300 cm dik), en uitgerust met enkel 47 mm-kanonnen en veel zware mitrailleurs. De 17 kazematten in het complex bij de sluizen van Kornwerderzand (circa 4 kilometer van de Friese kust) herbergden 230 man, en voldoende voorraden voor een wekenlange strijd. De moderne stelling was indertijd betaald door het ministerie van Verkeer en Waterstaat bij de aanleg van de Afsluitdijk. Het bevel werd gevoerd door de kapitein Boers. Op zondag 12 mei begon de eerste van een serie luchtaanvallen op Kornwerderzand. Op Pinkstermaandag 13 mei begonnen artilleriebeschietingen vanaf de Friese kust. Een aanval van een compagnie stoottroepen, onder leiding van Freiherr luitenant-kolonel Von Edelsheim, werd afgeslagen door de mitrailleurs en kanonnen. Kapitein Boers liet op een paar honderd meter afstand het vuur openen. Op dinsdag 14 mei begon de artilleriebeschieting weer. Maar hierop had de bezetting van de bunkers ditmaal een antwoord klaar. Telefonisch werden aanwijzingen doorgegeven aan Den Helder, en vanaf daar radiografisch doorgegeven aan de op 18 kilometer uit de Friese kust gelegen kanonneerboot Hr. Ms. Johan Maurits van Nassau die de Duitse stellingen op de Friese kust met succes onder vuur nam. Na exact 100 schoten vertrok het schip weer. De Duitse artillerie zweeg. De Duitsers probeerden nieuwe luchtbombardementen. Een voltreffer met een bom van vijfhonderd kilo scheurde een gapend gat in een van de bunkers. Vanuit Den Helder werd speciaal sneldrogend beton gestuurd. Maar het was niet meer nodig. Nederland gaf zich over. Er was lange tijd discussie onder militaire historici over de Duitse verliezen. De Duitsers hebben hun verliezen onder de mannen die de aanval ondernamen, destijds gepubliceerd als 'enkelen'. De Duitsers noemden de Afsluitdijk echter ''Der Totendamm. Ook de verdedigers gaven hoog op over de slachtoffers onder de aanvallers. Bekend is dat het ziekenhuis in Leeuwarden enkele tientallen gewonden heeft opgenomen. Bekend is echter ook dat de Duitse 1ste Kavalleriedivisie slechts enkele tientallen mannen verloor in de vijf dagen strijd. Op de afsluitdijk verloren de Duitser uiteindelijk acht man, waaronder een officier. De Nederlanders hadden slechts een gewonde. Peellinie thumb|right|250px|''De Peel-Raamstelling'' Met de aanleg van de Peel-Raamstelling werd in 1936 begonnen. De linie strekte zich uit van de Maas, langs een afwateringskanaal Defensiekanaal, de Peelmoerassen via de Zuid-Willemsvaart in het zuiden tot aan de Belgische grens. De 125 kazematten en 245 'stekelvarkens' vormden de voornaamste verdediging. De bezetting bestond uit een van de twee divisies van het derde legerkorps. De linie was ruim opgezet, de mannen van deze divisie meenden dat de lege loopgraven achter hen in tijd van oorlog zouden worden opgevuld. Doordat de Belgen echter hadden geweigerd de linie zuidelijk te laten aansluiten op de Belgische defensie langs het Albertkanaal, besloot Winkelman in het geheim dat het 3e Legerkorps en de Lichte Divisie) in de avond van de eerste oorlogsdag zou worden geëvacueerd. Uiteindelijk zou dit zelfs op de eerste oorlogsdag al gebeuren, wegens de snelle Duitse penetratie van de Peel-Raamstelling. Doordat de Maasbrug bij Gennep door de Duitsers al snel genomen werd, kon in de nacht van 10 mei een Duitse pantsertrein bij Mill doordringen tot over het kanaal bij de Peellinie. Bij het terugrijden van de trein wist men deze te laten ontsporen. Een aanval in de rug van de verdediging door het inmiddels uitgestapte Duitse bataljon kon ten dele met 12 kanonnen mod'l 8-staal uit 1880 worden afgeslagen. Een gedeelte van de linie viel echter in Duitse handen, waarvan weer een gedeelte door een eenheid motorhuzaren van de Lichte Divisie werd heroverd. Gedurende de hele morgen golfde de strijd bij Mill heen en weer. Rond 12 uur arriveerden de eerste Duitse troepen over de Maas bij Mill, maar hun aanvallen over het kanaal konden worden afgeslagen. Rond 6 uur 's avonds volgde een aanval door Duitse Junkers Ju 88 bommenwerpers. Inmiddels waren al veel kazematten door Duits vlakbaangeschut uitgeschakeld. Tijdens het langdurige bombardement vluchtte een deel der verdedigers . Tegen 9 uur 's avonds wisten de Duitsers met aanvallen door eenheden van twee divisies het zwakke punt bij Mill langzaam te breken. De strijd ter plaatse ging nog door tot de vroege morgen van 11 mei, maar een Duitse voorhoede trok al in de nacht door de linie. De Duitse verliezen waren echter aanzienlijk. De beide regimenten die in de voorste linies vochten, verloren 400 man aan doden en gewonden bij Mill. De Nederlandse verliezen waren veel lager, rond de 40 man gesneuvelden. De bezetting van de rest van de Peellinie werd in de nacht op de Zuid-Willemsvaart teruggenomen en bood ook op 11 mei nog fel verzet. Ook die linie werd echter vrij gemakkelijk doorbroken en de Duitse tanks, die tot dan toe niet aan het gevecht hadden deelgenomen, konden doorrijden naar de Moerdijkbrug, die op 12 mei om vijf uur 's middags door de eerste verkenningseenheden werden bereikt. Rond 4 uur 's nachts (13 mei) arriveerden de eerste tanks op het Eiland van Dordrecht. Op de 13e zouden sommigen daar nog aannemen dat het Franse tanks waren, hoewel het Nederlandse opperbevel al wist dat de Duitse tanks in aantocht waren en bevel gaf een pansterafweerfront rond Den Haag in te richten. De communicatie tussen troepen en het opperbevel is mogelijk niet optimaal geweest. Of mogelijk werd Nederland bewust onwetend gehouden. Nog op 14 mei meldt Het Vaderland: "is een gemotoriseerd deel van het Duitsche invalsleger in België Noordelijk gezwenkt naar Noord-Brabant en zouden het deze troepen zijn, die eensklaps aan de Langstraat verschenen zijn en kort daarop de Moerdijkbrug zijn overgetrokken. Door deze beweging is de Peellinie, die tegen een frontlinie kon standhouden, omgetrokken." Grebbeberg De Grebbelinie|thumb|300px Toen de Duitsers op 10 mei binnenvielen, was de Grebbelinie nog niet voltooid. Bij de aanvang was al duidelijk dat werkzaamheden tot november 1940 zouden duren. De Grebbelinie liep van het IJsselmeer tot de Rijn. Vanaf het IJsselmeer was het land voor de Grebbelinie geïnundeerd. Door hoogteverschillen liep de inundatie niet geheel door; om het land voor de Grebbeberg onder water te kunnen zetten, was een gemaal nodig, dat bomvrij zou moeten zijn. Het was op 10 mei nog in aanbouw. Juist dit punt hadden de Duitse officieren voor hun aanval uitgekozen. De Grebbeberg was het doel van de 207e infanteriedivisie met het bij haar ingedeelde Waffen-SS-regiment Der Führer; in totaal ruim 23.000 man, de helft daarvan infanterie in twaalf bataljons, waarvan er zeven zouden worden ingezet. De Grebbeberg werd verdedigd door met name het Nederlandse 8e regiment infanterie, 2.500 man sterk, verdeeld over drie bataljons. Ze werd ondersteund door eenheden van 19RI en 11RI en zou in totaal nog door elf bataljons, zo'n 9.000 man, versterkt worden. De reguliere onderdelen vielen onder de 4e Divisie van kolonel Van Loon, dat op haar beurt samen met de noordelijker gelegen 2e Divisie (kolonel Barbas) het IIde Legerkorps (Generaal-Majoor Harberts) vormde. Commandant Veldleger was Godfried van Voorst tot Voorst. 8 RI had een sterke positie: de Grebbeberg kijkt uit naar het oosten over relatief vlak land. De posities waren versterkt met kazematten, maar veel stellingen bestonden gewoon uit aarde en hout, slechts weinig beton. De feitelijke aanval begon op 11 mei om 02.00 uur met een langdurige edoch lichte artilleriebeschieting. Het SS-regiment voerde de eerste aanval uit, die gericht was op de voorpostenstrook. Spoedig werden de schaarse verbindingen tussen de voorposten en de artillerie uitgeschakeld. Na een succes in het noordelijk deel van de voorpostenstrook, had de SS een aantal krijgsgevangenen gemaakt. Deze als levend schild gebruikend, vielen zij een aantal van de resterende voorposten aan. Toch duurde het tot de avond voor de laatste voorposten door de SS werden ingenomen. Bij ten minste drie gelegenheden werden Nederlandse krijgsgevangenen door de SS vermoord. Op 12 mei begon de Duitse aanval op de frontlijn met een urenlang artilleriebombardement. Rond 13.00 uur vielen twee SS bataljons de frontlinie aan, een derde bataljon erachter volgend. Het voor de berg gelegen versterkte Hoornwerk viel na een half uur strijd. Hierna volgde een aanval de helling op aan de oostzijde van de Grebbeberg zelf. De gevechten werden op deze dag gevoerd door de Waffen SS. De Duitsers leden relatief lichte verliezen, en wisten eenvoudig de berg op te komen. In de avond van 12 mei hadden de Duitsers de frontlijn ter hoogte van de Grebbeberg geheel veroverd. Een Duitse aanval door de 227e divisie via de noordelijke Grebbelinie op Amersfoort kwam niet tot ontwikkeling. De 227e divisie zou echter op de volgende dag mei bij Scherpenzeel een zwaardere aanval inzetten waarbij ze geheel ontplooid zou worden. Het bij haar ingedeelde SS regiment SS Leibstandarte Adolf Hitler was inmiddels naar Brabant gedirigeerd. In de morgen van 13 mei probeerden de Nederlandse troepen met vier bataljons - dire daarvan van Brigade B - aan de noordzijde van de Grebbeberg een tegenaanval te ondernemen, maar door eigen vuur, slechte voorbereiding en het feit dat de SS tegelijkertijd aanviel, verliep de voortgang traag. Toch slaagden de twee voorste bataljons erin tot bijna aan de tussenverdediging te geraken. De Nederlanders ontmoetten daar de SS die met een bataljon in dezelfde sectir tegelijkertijd een aanval ondernam. Toen de Duitse artillerie de Nederlandse aanvallers onder zwaar vuur nam liep de aanval vast. Een aanzienlijk deel der manschappen trok daarop terug. Een door Duitse Stuka's uitgevoerd bombardement op het aanvalsgebied en de afgrendelstelling zorgde ervoor dat de resterende aanvallers het hazenpad kozen. Op de berg was de SS inmiddels afgelost door een regiment IR.322 van de 207de Infanterie Divisie. De SS was in de avond en nacht van 12 op 13 mei richting Achterberg gedirigeerd waar ze een aanval zou ontplooien op het moment dat de Nederlandse tegenaanval al aan de gang was. De 207de ID zette met twee bataljons de aanval in tegen de stoplijn op de berg, en was rond het middaguur ten koste van vele gesneuvelden in staat de stoplijn voorgoed te doorbreken. Vele lokale gevechten, onder andere rond diverse commandoposten en het viaduct, duurden tot laat in de middag van de 13de mei. Met het doorbreken van de stoplijn was de Nederlandse verdediging niet langer in staat vanuit voorbereide stellingen weerstand te bieden. Hoewel de Nederlanders vele reserve-eenheden, zeven bataljons, hadden ingezet verloren ze de organisatie volkomen op de 13de mei. De samenhang viel weg, en vanaf de ochtend zagen achtergelegen eenheden stromen terugtrekkende infanteristen voorbij komen. Na het luchtbombardement sloegen de laatste troepen op de vlucht. Rond 16.00 uur op 13 mei werd vanuit het commando Veldleger de evacuatieopdracht voor de gehele Grebbelinie gegeven. De Duitsers ontdekten pas rond 21.00 uur dat de Nederlanders de Grebbelinie bij Rhenen hadden ontruimd. Elders in de linie ontdekten de Duitsers dit pas in de vroege morgen van 14 mei. Bij Scherpenzeel waren de Nederlanders in staat gebleken de divisie-aanval van de 227de ID te weerstaan. De Duitsers hadden in de voorbereidingen al veel last ondervonden van Nederlands artillerievuur, en werden door een puike samenwerking van artillerie en infanterie op 13 mei teruggeworpen door de felle Nederlandse tegenstand, na aanvankelijk wel enkele posities te hebben veroverd. Hierop trokken de drie ingezette regimenten zich terug om een nieuwe aanval op de 14de te onplooien. Pas om 09.00 uur op de 14de kwamen ze erachter dat de Nederlanders waren vertrokken. Dit kwam onder meer omdat enkele batterijen artillerie achtergebleven waren om de schijn van voortdurende bezetting op te houden. Die opzet slaagde volledig. Zelfs in de morgen van de 14de moesten Duitse eenheden nog plaatselijke gevechten leveren met achtergebleven Nederlandse eenheden. De rest was teruggetrokken op de Vesting Holland Oost. Moerdijkbruggen, Dordrecht, Waalhaven De aanval op de Moerdijkbruggen en de bruggen bij Dordrecht en Rotterdam werd uitgevoerd door eenheden van de 7e Flieger Division onder leiding van General-major Kurt Student, en werd hiertoe versterkt met eenheden van het 22e Infanteriedivision Luftlande. Omgekeerd stond de 7e Fliegerdivision eenheden af aan het 22e ID ter ondersteuning van de luchtlandingen rondom 's-Gravenhage, en een al in 1939 gevormde taakgerichtte eenheid (Sturmabteilung Koch) voor de strijd rond het Belgische Fort Eben-Emael en de bruggen daarbij. In Nederland werd bij de Moerdijkbruggen, centraal op het Eiland van Dordrecht en op Waalhaven één Duits bataljon para's gedropt. Deze parachutisten hadden als taak de bruggen bij Moerdijk en Dordrecht veilig te stellen voor de opmars door de 9e pantserdivisie, een tactiek die in 1944 door de geallieerden zou worden gebruikt bij Operatie Market Garden. Bovendien moest de inname van Waalhaven zorgen voor een aanvoerhaven voor de luchtlandings- en bevoorradingseenheden. Zo ver naar achteren hadden de bruggen een verdediging die niet in de hoogste staat van paraatheid was gebracht in de nacht ervoor. De Moerdijkbruggen kwamen dan ook binnen korte tijd in Duitse handen. Ook de bruggen bij Dordrecht/Zwijndrecht kwamen vrijwel direct in Duitse handen. Hierna brandde de strijd om het Eiland van Dordrecht los, waarbij ruim 200 Nederlandse militairen omkwamen. Twee pogingen tot het bombarderen van de strategische bruggen bij Moerdijk faalden. Ook een Frans/Nederlandse actie met pantserwagens tot herneming van de Moerdijkbruggen vanuit het zuiden mislukte op 11 mei. Op 12 mei bereikten de eerste verkenningseenheden van de 9e pantserdivisie om 17.00 uur de Moerdijk en kwamen de Duitse para's te hulp. Nederlandse troepen hielden tot het eind van de strijd stand in het noorden van het eiland van Dordrecht. In Dordrecht zelf werden op de 13de zware straatgevechten met Duitse tanks gevoerd, die de Duitsers een tiental tanks kostten. De Duitse tanks trokken zich terug en trokken naar Rotterdam. Op 10 mei om 05.00 uur landden een twaalftal Heinkel He 59D watervliegtuigen op de Nieuwe Maas in Rotterdam. Troepen pendelden in rubberbootjes naar zowel de noord- als zuidoever. Ze namen de vitale Maasbruggen in, en bezetten gebouwen op zowel de noord- als zuidoever. Parachutisten landden bij het Feyenoordstadion en op het vliegveld Waalhaven. Rotterdam had een troepenmacht van ongeveer 3.000 man (vooral opleidingseenheden), van wie echter slechts ongeveer 1.000 man getraind waren. Op initiatief van enkele lagere commandanten in Rotterdam werden tegenacties ondernomen. De noordelijke oever werd heroverd, onder andere door de in Rotterdam gelegerde mariniers. Pogingen van de marine (Hr. Ms. Van Galen) om de bruggen op te blazen faalden door het Duitse luchtoverwicht. De van Galen werd door Stuka's tot zinken gebracht op de Waterweg. De strijd rond de bruggen - die voor beide zijden bijzonder bloedig en intensief was - duurde de ruim vier dagen en eindigde met het bekende bombardement op Rotterdam. Pas hierna slaagden de Duitsers erin de bruggen te overschrijden - maar niet voordat de stad had moeten capituleren. De slag om de residentie Ook in Den Haag waren de Duitse luchtlandingstroepen voorbereid. Dankzij zorgvuldige spionage hadden de Duitse troepen gedetailleerde stratenkaarten die hun de weg naar Paleis Noordeinde wezen. Blunder was echter dat men niet wist dat Valkenburg nog niet gereed was voor gebruik wegens de nog in bemaling zijnde grond. De Duitse luchtlanding was strategisch gepland: op vliegveld Ockenburg (1.000 man) ten zuiden van Den Haag, op vliegveld Ypenburg (6.000 man) ten oosten van Den Haag, en op vliegveld Valkenburg (3313 man) ten noorden van de residentie, tussen Wassenaar en Katwijk aan Zee. Deze aanvalsmacht bestond uit de 22e luchtlandingsdivisie, onder leiding van generaal Von Sponeck, met ondersteuning van ruim een bataljon compagnieën parachutisten. Von Sponeck zelf landde bij Ockenburg, terwijl hij op Ypenburg had moeten landen. In de praktijk zouden veel minder troepen landen. Men schat dat slechts tussen de 4.000 en 5.000 man daadwerkelijk aan de grond kwam. De Haagse verdediging was opgebouwd uit een allegaartje: een regiment infanterie in de kazernes op de Haags-Wassenaarse grens, een eenheid ter bescherming van het Koninklijk Huis en enkele bataljons ter verdediging van de vliegvelden. Veel soldaten waren minder dan drie maanden in dienst. De vliegvelden waren wel door ervaren troepen verdedigd, en bij Ypenburg was ook luchtafweergeschut en een zestal moderne pantserwagens aanwezig. De Duitse landing bij Ockenburg was beperkt van omvang. Deze vliegstrook werd bewaakt door een depotcompagnie. Door strijd rond de vliegvelden weken de Duitse landingsvliegtuigen gedeeltelijk uit naar het vlakke strand bij Kijkduin. Zij wisten op te rukken tot binnen de bebouwde kom van Loosduinen. Vanuit Den Haag werd het 1e Bataljon Grenadiers ingezet. Vanuit Monster werd het 1e Bataljon Jagers opgeroepen. Er ontbrandde een fel gevecht rond de "Wijndaalderswoning". Een brandweerwagen werd door de Duitsers voor een 'geheim wapen' aangezien en in brand geschoten. Deze beperkte troepenmacht werd, ondanks de verwarring die de Duitse luchtlanding bij de Haagse verdedigers veroorzaakte, relatief snel buiten gevecht gesteld. De Duitse troepen trokken zich terug in de bossen en het landgoed Belvedère. Generaal Von Sponeck zelf wist met 360 man op 12 mei aan omsingeling te ontkomen en trok zich terug richting Overschie bij Rotterdam. De paralanding bij Valkenburg was succesvol. Toen rond 5 uur in de ochtend parachutisten landden, werden deze door de bezetting onder vuur genomen. Om 05.20 uur landden de eerste Duitse toestellen, waarvan velen zware schade opliepen. Spoedig waren er ondanks hevig mitrailleurvuur 400 à 500 man Duitse troepen geland, wat later nog zou oplopen tot circa 1.500 man. De verdediging van het vliegveld gaf zich na een aantal uren over. De gehele derde divisie van het eerste legerkorps kreeg opdracht tegen deze luchtlanding op te treden. In de avond was het vliegveld heroverd en waren de Duitsers geconcentreerd in het dorp Valkenburg zelf. Hevig werd er gevochten onder andere rond de Rijnbrug in Katwijk aan den Rijn, de Haagse Schouw bij Leiden en het vliegveld zelf. Ook in de duinen vond bittere strijd plaats met daar gelande Duitsers. Tijdens de dagenlange gevechten werd het dorp Valkenburg in een ruïne veranderd. Valkenburg bleef een centrum van gevechten tot aan de capitulatie. De grootste Duitse troepenmacht werd ingezet rond vliegveld Ypenburg. Hier vond een voorafgaand bombardement plaats, gevolgd door het droppen van parachutisten. Alert luchtafweergeschut alsmede de gecombineerde vuurkracht van zware mitrailleurs en pantserwagens haalde Duitse landingstoestellen van de eerste landingsgolf neer of vernietigde deze tijdens de landing. Een deel van de Duitse troepen wist echter uit de toestellen te komen en bond de strijd aan met de verdediging van het vliegveld. De tweede aanvalsgolf was sterker, maar vond de landingsbaan versperd door Duitse wrakken uit de eerste landingsgolf. De derde landingsgolf kampte ook met dit probleem. Gedeeltelijk werd getracht toch op het vliegveld te landen, gedeeltelijk werd uitgeweken naar de rijksweg Den Haag – Rotterdam. Toen ook de rijksweg bezaaid lag met wrakken, weken de Duitse toestellen uit naar de weilanden rond Rijswijk, Delft en Wateringen. Vanuit Delft werden ze beschoten door stukken luchtdoelgeschut die de gistfabriek zelf aangeschaft had ter verdediging van de fabriek. Deze stukken luchtdoelgeschut waren afkomstig uit Zwitserland en hebben gedurende de gehele slag hun dienst gedaan. In de middag wisten de Nederlandse troepen de Duitse eenheden geleidelijk aan terug te dringen en het vliegveld te heroveren. Vele honderden Duitsers werden gevangenen genomen, en ruim 100 waren gesneuveld. De Nederlanders zelf verloren bij het vliegveld zelf ook ruim 100 man. Toen generaal Winkelman van de opeenvolgende luchtlandingen hoorde, stelde hij het eerste legerkorps ter beschikking van de Commandant Vesting Holland, de luitenant-generaal van Andel. Hiermee was de strategische reserve van het Nederlandse leger niet meer beschikbaar voor inzet bij de Grebbeberg of voor verdediging van de oostgrens van de waterlinie (Vesting Holland). Het merendeel van de Duitse troepen moest in man-tegen-mangevechten worden overwonnen. Hoewel de uitslag van de strijd rond de residentie aan het eind van de eerste dag vaststond, duurde de strijd tegen geïsoleerde elementen tot aan de capitulatie; sommige groepjes Duitse soldaten boden hardnekkig weerstand. In Valkenburg en Overschie slaagden zij erin zich te handhaven. De verliezen rond Den Haag bestonden uit 515 Nederlandse soldaten gedood en gewond; 2735 goed bewapende Duitse militairen werden uitgeschakeld (gedood, gewond, krijgsgevangen). Hieronder 1600 krijgsgevangenen, van wie er 1350 op tijd naar Engeland konden worden getransporteerd. Naar schatting rond de 400 toestellen die door de Luftwaffe boven en rond Den Haag werden ingezet gingen verloren. Hiervan waren er circa 250 pemanent verloren, de overige werden hersteld, herbouwd of dienden voor onderdelen ten bate van herbouw van andere toestellen. Het merendeel van de verloren gegane toestellen waren transportvliegtuigen. Hitler was woedend. Een groot deel van de luchtlanding rond Den Haag was door hem persoonlijk gepland. De verantwoordelijke commandant, generaal Von Sponeck, viel in ongenade bij Hitler. Toen Von Sponeck later aan het Oostfront een bevel tot terugtrekken gaf was dit voor Hitler aanleiding hem te beschuldigen van verraad en werd hij gevangen gezet. Tegen het eind van de oorlog zou hij worden gefusilleerd. * Zie ook het artikel over de luchtstrijd boven Nederland. Evacuatie Op 12 mei vertrok het prinselijk paar 's avonds om 23.00 uur met de H.M.S. Codrington vanuit IJmuiden naar Engeland. De kleine prinses Irene werd vervoerd in een kist, bestand tegen gifgasaanvallen. De volgende dag, op 13 mei vertrok koningin Wilhelmina onder begeleiding van enkele pantserwagens naar Hoek van Holland, alwaar een laatste vergadering met de ministers plaatsvond in het Fort aan den Hoek van Holland. De Britse torpedojager H.M.S. "Hereward" bracht haar naar Engeland. Ook de regering week op die dag uit naar het Verenigd Koninkrijk. Om ongeveer 15.00 uur werd het regeringsgezag aan generaal Winkelman overgedragen. Prins Bernhard keerde na zijn aankomst in Engeland terug naar Zeeland. Via Parijs reisde hij weer naar Engeland. Over het doel van deze reis bestaat veel speculatie. Om de monarchie veilig te stellen weken Juliana en de prinsesjes Beatrix en Irene later uit naar Ottawa in Canada. Pas vijf jaar later, op 2 augustus 1945 zou het gezin, met de in 1943 in Canada, op tijdelijk Nederlandse grond geboren prinses Margriet, weer voet op Nederlandse bodem zetten. De Nederlandse bevolking reageerde geschokt op de evacuatie van de koninklijke familie en het kabinet. De kranten hadden tot op dat ogenblik vrijwel geen negatief nieuws gepubliceerd. In vrijwel alle krantenartikelen werd op 12 mei nog hoog opgegeven van de Nederlandse verdediging. Bombardement op Rotterdam thumb|250px Generaal Schmidt, bevelhebber van het 39e legerkorps, had van zijn superieur, generaal von Küchler, opdracht gekregen het verzet in Rotterdam "met alle middelen" te breken. Het is zeker dat Hitler, die zich op maandag 13 mei bezorgd toonde over het gebrek aan voortgang in Nederland, opdracht (Führer Weisung) gaf het Nederlandse verzet in korte tijd te breken. Kampfgeschwader 54 werd vanaf het Belgische front teruggetrokken om in Nederland te worden ingezet. Dit betrof een eenheid middelzware bommenwerpers Heinkel He 111, naast de voor een tactische doorbraak noodzakelijke Stuka's die al beschikbaar waren. Loe de Jong betoogt in zijn Het koninkrijk der Nederlanden in de Tweede Wereldoorlog dat Hitler niet slechts een doorbraak over de Willemsbrug beoogde, maar de capitulatie van Nederland. Indien Nederland niet capituleerde, zouden ook Utrecht, Den Haag, Amsterdam, Haarlem en andere grote steden gebombardeerd worden, zo werd beweerd. Schriftelijke bevelen daartoe zijn echter niet bekend. Wel zijn er pamfletten boven Utrecht uitgestrooid, gericht aan de commandant aldaar. De stad zou bij verder verzet hetzelfde lot als Warschau ondergaan. Het volkenrechtelijk verweer dat Rotterdam aangevallen mocht worden omdat het een verdedigde stad was gaat wordt door sommigen betwist. Op 14 mei tussen 9 en 10 uur stuurde generaal Schmidt een ultimatum naar kolonel Scharroo, de Nederlandse commandant van Rotterdam, en aan burgemeester Oud. Kolonel Scharroo ontving de drie Duitse militairen, die onder een witte vlag het ultimatum bezorgden, zonder Ouds aanwezigheid. Wel liet hij de brief lezen. De brief was ondertekend met de commandant van de Duitse troepen, zonder handtekening of rang. Scharroo vond dit te vaag (een vodje papier) om Rotterdam op over te geven. Het ultimatum werd om 10.30 uur door Scharroo ontvangen en dat stelde dat twee uur na ontvangst maatregelen tot vernietiging van Rotterdam getroffen zouden worden. Scharroo belde generaal Winkelman op en zei dat hij niet van zins was op dit vod te capituleren, maar erkende dat de bevoegdheid bij Winkelman lag. Militair gezien zag hij geen noodzaak tot capitulatie, er was pantserafweergeschut op weg naar de Willemsbrug, de vernietiging van de spoorbrug werd voorbereid, en Rotterdam-Noord was vrij van Duitse troepen. Burgemeester Oud had moeite om met generaal Winkelman verbonden te worden, en gaf te kennen dat het landsbelang voor het belang van de stad Rotterdam ging, maar als de Nederlandse verdediging toch hopeloos was, dat dan Rotterdam gespaard diende te worden. Winkelman besloot tijd te winnen door Scharroo's argument tot het zijne te maken. Hij liet Scharroo om een nieuw en nu netter geformuleerd ultimatum vragen. Dit verzoek kwam om 11.45 uur. Om 12.10 uur vertrok kapitein Backer, een van Scharroo's aangestelde stafofficieren, met dit verzoek. Het ultimatum zou ondertekend moeten zijn en naam en rang van de Duitse officier moesten worden vermeld. Een kwartier voor het verstrijken van het ultimatum werd dit aan Oberstleutnant Dietrich von Choltitz overhandigd - de man die later als commandant van Parijs het vernietigingsbevel van Hitler van die stad zou weigeren uit te voeren. Omdat de stad in een half uur niet geëvacueerd kon worden, ook omdat er nauwelijks vluchtmogelijkheden waren, besloot burgemeester Oud de stad niet te laten ontruimen. Als iedereen open op straat opeengeklemd zou zitten, zou het aantal slachtoffers slechts toenemen. Waarom eerder niet tot evacuatie was besloten wordt onterecht weinig besproken in Nederlandse bespreking van de zaak. Generaal Schmidt hoorde het rapport van zijn parlementair aan, en gaf bevel het geplande artilleriebombardement van 13.00 uur uit te stellen. Tevens liet hij Kampfgeschwader 54 opdracht geven het bombardement uit te stellen wegens overgaveonderhandelingen. Dit eskader steeg juist op van drie Duitse vliegvelden. De eskadercommandanten was meegedeeld dat wanneer het bombardement geen doorgang zou vinden, vanaf het Noordereiland rode lichtkogels afgevuurd zouden worden. Schmidt ontving door onbekende oorzaak echter geen bericht dat de Duitse vliegtuigen toch waren opgestegen en nam geen maatregelen om rode lichtkogels te laten afvuren. Hij liet een nieuw ultimatum opstellen, en ondertekende ditmaal wel met naam, rang en handtekening. Voor 16.20 uur wilde hij Scharroo's overgave ontvangen. Het was op dat moment 13.20 uur. Reeds binnen enkele minuten verschenen Duitse bommenwerpers. In paniek liet Schmidt witte rollen katoen uit een warenhuis uitrollen als teken van overgave en rode lichtkogels afvuren. Een vanuit het zuiden naderend eskader zwenkte af (drie bommenwerpers hadden hun bommen al laten vallen), maar de vanuit het oosten naderende vliegtuigen niet en zij dropten 100 ton bommen op de stad. Rotterdam was op dat moment verstoken van luchtverdediging. Wel klonk het luchtalarm, minuten achtereen. De bevolking zocht een schuilplaats in gebouwen en kelders. De Duitse bommen vielen in een brede strook in het centrum en ten noorden ervan, van Kralingen tot station Hofplein. Het bombardement duurde een kwartier. Na afloop waren elektriciteit, gas, telefoon en water uitgevallen. Ook het gemeenteziekenhuis aan de Coolsingel werd getroffen en brandde uit. De brandweer kon de zich snel uitbreidende branden niet bedwingen, te meer daar er geen druk meer op de waterleidingen stond. Na dit bombardement wist kapitein Backer, die Schmidts tweede ultimatum bij zich droeg, door het centrum van Rotterdam bij kolonel Scharroo's hoofdkwartier aan de Statenweg in Blijdorp te komen. Verbinding met generaal Winkelman in Den Haag bleek niet meer mogelijk. In overleg met burgemeester Oud, overste Wilson (vertegenwoordiger en gemandateerde van het algemeen hoofdkwartier), en de aanwezige kapiteins, besloot Scharroo tot capitulatie van Rotterdam. Overste Wilson vertrok per auto naar Den Haag om generaal Winkelman in kennis te stellen van het besluit tot capitulatie van Rotterdam. Het bombardement had de Nederlandse verdedigingsposities bij de Willemsbrug niet geraakt, en was daarvoor ook niet bedoeld geweest. Scharroo meldde zich een half uur voor afloop van het tweede ultimatum bij de Duitse linies, om 15.50 uur. Hij had om 15.00 uur de Nederlandse troepen opdracht gegeven niet meer te vuren. Bij Schmidt aangekomen ondertekende hij met "angenommen". Mogelijk met de hachelijke positie van generaal Von Sponeck in gedachten, gaf de Duitse veldmaarschalk Kesselring opdracht tot een tweede bombardement tussen 19 en 20 uur. Hij gaf ook Schmidt opdracht tot doorbraak naar Von Sponeck. Drie groepen bommenwerpers zouden de stad bombarderen tenzij hij bericht kreeg dat de doorbraak een feit was. Zodra Schmidt om 17.15 uur dit bericht ontving, zond hij een ongecodeerd bericht dat het noorden van de stad in zijn handen was - hoewel dit strikt genomen nog niet het geval was. Hij vertrouwde op Scharroo's handtekening. Om 16.15 uur begonnen eenheden van Students Fliegerdivision en de SS Leibstandarte Adolf Hitler de Maas over te steken. In het begin van de avond werden details besproken in Scharroos hoofdkwartier met burgemeester Oud en generaal Student. Toen er buiten schoten klonken, stak Student zijn hoofd uit het raam om aan dat nutteloze geschiet een eind te maken. Hij werd getroffen door een kogel. Duitse soldaten begonnen Nederlandse soldaten tegen de muur te plaatsen voor een massa-executie. Von Choltitz verhinderde deze massamoord en liet de burgers naar een kerk brengen. Student werd naar het Bergwegziekenhuis gebracht en daar geopereerd. De volgende dag bleken er alleen Duitse kogels in de muur van de kamer te zitten. Student werd gered maar was tot januari 1941 uitgeschakeld. Internationale hulp Na de Duitse aanval liet de Nederlandse regering zowel de Engelse als Franse regering weten dat 'internationale hulp welkom zal zijn'. Beide regeringen zegden hulp toe, hoewel die van Engelse zijde niet in de vorm van troepen werd toegezegd. Het Franse verdedigingsplan was volledig voorbereid op een Duitse hoofdaanval door Midden-België. De Franse opperbevelhebber Maurice Gamelin stuurde 35 Franse en Britse divisies volgens het zogenaamde Dyleplan naar het noorden, de Antwerpen-Maasstelling in. Reeds op 10 mei kreeg het Franse 7e leger onder generaal Henri Giraud opdracht de verbinding met de Nederlandse verdediging tot stand te brengen. Dat was de Dyle-Breda variant van een voorbereide strategie die Frankrijk, Engeland, België en Nederland zou verbinden. Het op papier sterke 7e Leger bestond onder meer uit drie gemotoriseerde infanteriedivisies en de 1e Gemechaniseerde Lichte Divisie, Frankrijks elitepantserdivisie. Girauds voorste eenheden rukten razendsnel op, maar de hoofdmassa van zijn leger werd uitgerekt op de opmarsroute, gehinderd door aanvallen van de Luftwaffe en stromen vluchtelingen. Toen de verkenningseenheden van het Franse leger op 11 mei Tilburg bereikten, volgden er enkele schermutselingen met de reeds de Peel-Raamstelling gepasseerde Duitse 9e pantserdivisie. Het 6e kurassiersregiment en een bataljon van de 25e gemotoriseerde infanteriedivisie hielden halt bij Breda. De Duitse opmars richting Moerdijk en Dordrecht werd geen ogenblik bedreigd. Een zwakke Franse poging het bruggenhoofd bij Moerdijk aan te vallen faalde jammerlijk na zwak optreden. De Fransen gingen zo omzichtig te werk dat de Duitsers uren de tijd kregen de Luftwaffe in te schakelen die de Fransen - ten koste van 32 Nederlandse burgerdoden en enkele tientallen Franse slachtoffers - weg bombardeerden. Op 13 mei gaf Giraud zijn troepen opdracht zich nog verder terug te trekken omdat vanuit het zuidoosten verontrustende berichten kwamen. Het Franse leger betrok een stelling die liep van Bergen op Zoom naar Minderhout. De Franse stelling was hiermee defensief: Antwerpen moest verdedigd worden. In wezen gaf Giraud zijn poging om verbinding te maken met de Nederlandse hoofdmacht hiermee op. Toen Heinz Guderian, de architect van het Duitse pantserleger, op 13 mei met zijn 19e pantserkorps de Maas wist over te steken en de slag om Sedan op de 14de wist te winnen ontmoette hij weinig tegenstand op weg naar de Kanaalkust. Hij sloot daarmee 70 geallieerde divisies op in België in een gigantische omsingelingsoperatie. Ook Girauds leger was afgesloten. De Franse interventie had dan ook weinig tot niets aan de Nederlandse verdediging bijgedragen. Wel was de Franse aanwezigheid in Zeeland reden om deze provincie bij de capitulatievoorwaarden van 15 mei uit te sluiten. De strijd in Zeeland werd pas op 17 mei beëindigd, nadat de laatste Fransen Walcheren hadden verlaten en Middelburg en Vlissingen in rokende puinhopen waren veranderd. Zeeuws-Vlaanderen zou zelfs tot eind mei nog doorstrijden. De Britse steun beperkte zich tot de aankomst van 200 mariniers van de Royal Marines en een bataljon Guards in Hoek van Holland en een aantal bombardementsvluchten, onder andere op de rond Den Haag gelande Duitse troepen. Door gebrek aan de juiste soort brandstof konden de toestellen van de RAF niet op Nederlandse vliegvelden bijtanken. Daarnaast leverde de Britse marine assistentie voor de Nederlandse kust en bij de evacuatie van Regering en Goud. Strijd in Zeeland De capitulatie gold niet voor Zeeland. Weliswaar was het duidelijk dat ook Zeeland verloren was, maar het doel was de Duitsers zodanig te vertragen dat de Franse troepen zich terug konden trekken naar het zuiden, in plaats van krijgsgevangen te worden genomen. Strijdkrachten Duitse leger 18e leger: * X Korps ** 207e inf. divisie (versterkt met SS-regiment Der Führer) ** 227e inf. divisie (versterkt met SS-regiment) *XXVI Korps ** 208e inf. divisie ** 225e inf. divisie ** 254e inf. divisie ** 256e inf. divisie ** 526e inf. divisie ** 527e inf. divisie ** SS Divisie Deutschland ** 9e pantserdivisie * 7e paradivisie **1e Bat. Fallschirmjägerregiment 2 **2e Bat. Fallschirmjägerregiment 2 * 22e luchtlandingsdivisie **16e Inf. Regiment **47e Inf. Regiment **65e Inf. Regiment * 1e cavaleriedivisie De totale sterkte van bovengenoemde Duitse eenheden die bij de aanval op Nederland werden ingezet bedraagt naar schatting circa 150.000 man. Dit is exclusief de vliegtuigbemanningen van de Luftwaffe en exclusief delen van het 6e leger die op doortocht naar België over Nederlands grondgebied trokken (zie hieronder). Hiernaast waren in Zuid-Nederland actief: 6e leger: *4e korps: **4e pantserdiv. **7e inf. div. **18e inf. div. **35e inf. div. **61e inf. div. **311e inf. div. * 9e korps: **30e inf. div. **216e inf. div. *11e korps: **14e inf. div. **19e inf. div. **31e inf. div. *26e korps **526e inf. div. *27e korps **269e inf. div. Nederlandse strijdkrachten Opperbevelhebber: generaal H.G. Winkelman Landstrijdkrachten *'Vesting Holland' (Luitenant-Generaal J. van Andel) **'1e legerkorps' (Generaal-Majoor Nicolaas Theodorus Carstens) (Vesting Holland, strategische reserve) (20.000 man) ***'1e divisie' (Kolonel W.F.K. Bischoff van Heemskerk) ****Regiment Grenadiers (Majoor J.K. de Visser) ****Regiment Jagers (Luitenant-kolonel H.D. Scherpenhuijzen) ****4e Regiment Infanterie (Luitenant-kolonel H.D. Buurman) ****2e Regiment Artillerie ***'3e divisie' (Kolonel L.H. Kraak) ****1e Regiment Infanterie ****9e Regiment Infanterie ****12e Regiment Infanterie ****6e Regiment Artillerie **'Lichte divisie' (Kolonel H.C. van der Bijl) ***2 regimenten wielrijders ***3e Regiment Huzaren Motorrijder ***een regiment artillerie ***een verbindingsafdeling ***Legerkorpstroepen ****o.a. het 3e Regiment Huzaren, 1 afdeling artillerie en 1 bataljon wielrijders **Overige troepen ***1e Regiment Huzaren Motorrijder ***15 Depotcompagnieën Bewakingstroepen *'Commandant Stelling Den Helder' (Schout-bij-nacht H. Jolles) **'Territoriaal Bevelhebber Friesland' (Kolonel J. Veenbaas) ***33e Regiment Infanterie (Luitenant-kolonel W.A. Groenendijk) ***36e Regiment Infanterie (Luitenant-kolonel J.H. Sonne) ***Overige troepen, o.a. het 1e en het 12e Grensbatajon en diverse compagnieën bewakingstroepen *'Commandant in Zeeland' (Schout-bij-nacht H.J. van der Stad) **38e Regiment Infanterie (Luitenant-kolonel J.H.W. Bruins) **40e Regiment Infanterie (Luitenant-kolonel P.L.R. van der Drift) **diverse overige troepen, o.a. het 14e Grensbataljon *'Veldleger' (Luitenant-Generaal J.J.G baron van Voorst tot Voorst) **'2e legerkorps' (Generaal-Majoor Jacob Harberts) Zuidelijk deel Grebbelinie (20.000 man) ***'2e divisie' (10.000 man) (Kolonel J.S. Barbas) ****10e Regiment Infanterie (Luitenant-kolonel P.J. van den Briel) ****15e Regiment Infanterie ****22e Regiment Infanterie (Luitenant-kolonel J.F. de Ridder) ****4e Regiment Artillerie ****Divisietroepen *****o.a. een verbindingsafdeling, een pionierscompagnie, een compagnie pantserafweergeschut, een compagnie luchtdoelmitrailleurs en 2 mitrailleureskadrons ***'4e divisie' (10.000 man) (Kolonel A.A.M. van Loon) ****8e Regiment Infanterie (Luitenant-kolonel W.F. Hennink) ****19e Regiment Infanterie ****8e Regiment Artillerie ****Divisietroepen *****o.a. een verbindingsafdeling, 2 compagnieën pantserafweergeschut, een pionierscompagnie, een compagnie luchtdoelmitrailleurs en 2 mitrailleureskadrons ***Legerkorpstroepen ****4e Regiment Huzaren (Luitenant-kolonel jhr. S.M.S.A.A. de Marees van Swinderen) ****11e Regiment Infanterie ****15e Regiment Artillerie ****19e Regiment Artillerie **'3e legerkorps' (Generaal-Majoor Adrianus Antonius van Nijnatten) (Noord-Brabant) (20.000 man) ***'5e divisie' ****2e Regiment Infanterie ****13e Regiment Infanterie ****17e Regiment Infanterie ****3e Regiment Artillerie ***'6e divisie' ****3e Regiment Infanterie ****6e Regiment Infanterie ****14e Regiment Infanterie ****7e Regiment Artillerie ***'Peel divisie' (Kolonel L.J. Schmidt) ****20 Grensbataljons ****20e Regiment Artillerie ***'Lichte divisie' ****2 regimenten Wielrijders ****2e Regiment Huzaren Motorrijder (Luitenant-kolonel A.J.E. Mathon) ***Legerkorpstroepen ****o.a. 3 infanteriebataljons **'4e legerkorps' (Generaal-Majoor Adrianus Rudolphus van den Bent) (Noordelijke Grebbelinie) (20.000 man) ***'7e divisie' ****7e Regiment Infanterie ****18e Regiment Infanterie ****Divisietroepen *****o.a. 2 artillerieafdelingen, 7 mitrailleureskadrons, 1 compagnie pantserafweergeschut, 1 compagnie luchtdoelmitrailleurs, 1 pionierscompagnie en een verbindingsafdeling ***'8e divisie' ****5e Regiment Infanterie ****16e Regiment Infanterie ****21e Regiment Infanterie ****5e Regiment Artillerie ****Divisietroepen *****o.a. 2 artillerieafdelingen, 1 mitrailleurcompagnie, 1 compagnie pantserafweergeschut, 1 compagnie luchtdoelmitrailleurs, 1 pionierscompagie en een verbindingsbataljon ***Legerkorpstroepen ****1e Regiment Huzaren ****5e Regiment Huzaren ****overigen: o.a. 4 afdelingen artillerie en een mortiercompagnie **'Brigade A' (Kolonel J. van Voorthuizen) **'Brigade B' (Kolonel J.C.C. Nijland) ***24e Regiment Infanterie ***2 bataljons van het 29e Regiment Infanterie ***een verkenningsompagnie ***een verbindingsafdeling ***een pionierscompagnie ***een mitrailleureskadron **'Brigade G' **'Territoriaal Bevelhebber Overijssel' (Kolonel J. Dwars) ***8 infanteriebataljons, o.a. het 22e Grensbataljon en de bataljons van het 35e Regiment Infanterie Wapen der Militaire Luchtvaart Onder leiding van: Generaal-Majoor P.W. Best (Het Wapen der Militaire Luchtvaart is onderdeel van de Landstrijdkrachten) *'1e Luchtvaart Regiment' ** 1-I-1 Luchtvaart Regiment (Strategische Verkennings Vliegtuig Afdeeling (Stat.Ver.V.A.)) uitgerust met Fokker C.X ** 2-I-1 Luchtvaart Regiment (Bombardeer Vliegtuig Afdeeling (Bom.V.A.)) uitgerust met Fokker T V ** 1-II-1 Luchtvaart Regiment (1e Jacht Vliegtuig Afdeeling (1e Ja.V.A.)) uitgerust met D.XXI ** 2-II-1 Luchtvaart Regiment (2e Jacht Vliegtuig Afdeeling (2e Ja.V.A.)) uitgerust met Fokker D.XXI ** 3-II-1 Luchtvaart Regiment (3e Jacht Vliegtuig Afdeeling (3e Ja.V.A.)) uitgerust met Fokker D.XXI/G.I ** 4-II-1 Luchtvaart Regiment (4e Jacht Vliegtuig Afdeeling (4e Ja.V.A.)) uitgerust met Fokker G.I ** Detachement II-1 Luchtvaart Regiment uitgerust met Fokker D.XXI * 2e Luchtvaart Regiment ** I-2 Luchtvaart Regiment (Ie Verkenningsgroep) uitgerust met Fokker C.V/C.X en Koolhoven FK-51 ** II-2 Luchtvaart Regiment (IIe Verkenningsgroep) uitgerust met Fokker C.V en Koolhoven FK-51 ** III-2 Luchtvaart Regiment (IIIe Verkenningsgroep) uitgerust met Fokker C.V en Koolhoven FK-51 ** IV-2 Luchtvaart Regiment (IVe Verkenningsgroep) uitgerust met Fokker C.V en Koolhoven FK-51 ** 1-V-2 Luchtvaart Regiment (1e Ja.V.A. Jachtgroep Veldleger) uitgerust met Fokker D.XXI ** 2-V-2 Luchtvaart Regiment (2e Ja.V.A. Jachtgroep Veldleger) uitgerust met Fokker D.XVI/G.I ** 3-V-2 Luchtvaart Regiment (3e Ja.V.A. Jachtgroep Veldleger) uitgerust met Douglas 8A-3N * Luchtvaartbrigade ** Depot Luchtstrijdkrachten ** Luchtvaartbedrijf ** Luchtvaarttroepen (Vliegveldbewaking) * Commando Luchtverdediging (gemobiliseerde eenheden 10 april 1940) ** Veldleger ***1e t/m 9e Compagnie Luchtdoelmitailleur (elk 4 Pelotons) ** Stelling Den Helder (Luchtwachtdienst/Marinekustwacht) *** XIe Afdeeling **** 1e en 2e Batterij Luchtdoelartillerie **** 1e t/m 4e Peloton Luchtdoelmitrailleur *** VIIIe Afdeeling Zoeklichten tegen luchtdoelen (1e en 2e Zelfstandige Sectie) ** Luchtverdedigingskring Amsterdam *** VIe Afdeeling (5e, 6e, 103e, 104e Batterij Luchtdoelartillerie) *** XIVe Afdeeling **** 7e en 8e Batterij Luchtdoelartillerie **** Ie Compagnie Luchtdoelmitrailleur (7e t/m 12e Peloton Luchtdoelmitrailleur) **** IIe Compagnie Luchtdoelmitrailleur (13e t/m 20e Peloton Luchtdoelmitrailleur) **** Ie Afdeeling Zoeklichten tegen luchtdoelen (1e t/m 4e Zelfstandige Sectie) **** IVe Afdeeling Zoeklichten tegen luchtdoelen (1e t/m 4e Zelfstandige Sectie) **** VIe Afdeeling Zoeklichten tegen luchtdoelen (1e t/m 4e Zelfstandige Sectie) ** Luchtverdedigingskring Utrecht/Soesterberg *** IXe Afdeeling (106e, 111e, 112e Batterij Luchtdoelartillerie) *** XIIe Afdeeling **** 11e, 12e, 115e, 116e, 117e Batterij Luchtdoelartillerie **** 12e Compagnie Luchtdoelmitrailleur (35 t/m 48e Peloton Luchtdoelmitrailleur) **** 92e t/m 97e Peloton Luchtdoelmitrailleur **** IIe Afdeeling Zoeklichten tegen luchtdoelen (1e t/m 4e Zelfstandige Sectie) **** IXe Afdeeling Zoeklichten tegen luchtdoelen (1e t/m 3e Zelfstandige Sectie) ** Luchtverdedigingskring Rotterdam/'s-Gravenhage *** Xe Afdeeling (3e, 4e, 13e, 14e Batterij Luchtdoelartillerie) *** 13e Compagnie Luchtdoelmitrailleur (49e t/m 56e Peloton Luchtdoelmitrailleur) *** 14e Compagnie Luchtdoelmitrailleur (57e t/m 65e Peloton Luchtdoelmitrailleur) *** 85e t/m 88e Peloton Luchtdoelmitrailleur (Zwijndrecht, Baanhoek) *** Ve Afdeeling Zoeklichten tegen luchtdoelen (1e t/m 4e Zelfstandige Sectie) *** VIIe Afdeeling Zoeklichten tegen luchtdoelen (1e t/m 4e Zelfstandige Sectie) *** XIIe Afdeeling Zoeklichten tegen luchtdoelen (1e t/m 4e Zelfstandige Sectie) ** Commando Zeeland *** 109e Batterij Luchtdoelartillerie *** 73e t/m 76e Peloton Luchtdoelmitrailleur ** Territoriaal Bevelhebber Noord-Brabant *** 110e Batterij Luchtdoelartillerie *** 114e Batterij Luchtdoelartillerie *** 82e t/m 84e Peloton Luchtdoelmitrailleur *** 89e t/m 91e Peloton Luchtdoelmitrailleur *** 98e en 99e Peloton Luchtdoelmitrailleur ** Territoriaal Bevelhebber Overijssel *** 113e Batterij Luchtdoelartillerie *** 77e t/m 81e Peloton Luchtdoelmitrailleur In mei 1940 telde het totale Nederlandse leger 280.000 man, waarvan 120.000 behoorde tot het Veldleger. Verder werd aan de verdediging ook bijgedragen door personeel van de Koninklijke Marine. waaronder mariniers. Nederlandse vliegvelden tijdens de aanval (deze waren niet noodzakelijkerwijs bezet door vliegtuigen) * Bergen (N.H.) * Eelde * Gilze-Rijen * Haamstede (Zeeland) * Hilversum * Ockenburg (hulpvliegveld) * Ruijgenhoek (ook gespeld als Ruigenhoek) * Schiphol * Soesterberg * Valkenburg (bij Leiden) * Vlijt (Texel, voor Jachtvliegschool) * Waalhaven (bij Rotterdam) * Welschap (bij Eindhoven) * Ypenburg (bij Den Haag) Marinevliegkampen en steunpunten Marinevliegkampen * De Kooy (30 lesvliegtuigen) * De Mok (Texel, watervliegtuigen) (17 vliegtuigen) * Schellingwoude (11 vliegtuigen) * Veere (8 vliegtuigen) Steunpunten * Brasemermeer (3 vliegtuigen) * Westeinderplas (8 vliegtuigen) * Alkmaardermeer (3 vliegtuigen) categorie:Oorlog categorie:Geschiedenis